Brienna Crowfax
Brienna Crowfax is a Druid of Avalon's Mount Yggdrasil. Story A priestess watching over the Yggdrasil trinity, she tested Mary Maark's determination upon the latter coming to visit Mount Yggdrasil, urging her to make the better choice. She also warned Mary of the presence of Utopia circling around her. Much after, when the world was crumbing, Utopia chose Brienna to be the last opponent that prevented Mary from reaching her, something Brienna accepted - leading to a second defeat and Brienna, satisfied, entrusting the world to her. Appearance Brienna is a green-haired woman with shimmering white eyes, dressed in a priestess's sacred, white and green flowery ceremonial dress. Personality Brienna is a wise seer, a guardian of the lore, nature and equilibrium, and one who offers guidance to those who might find her. Patient and calm, she dislikes battle, but will often challenge others to test their might. Brienna respects both ancient and new traditions, and worships all those who, in her eye, deserve to be worshiped, spirits and deities alike. Powers * Memory Recall: Brienna is able to manipulate time in order to call upon her opponent's memories. With Utopia's help, she was able to summon the past to her aid. * Gift or Prophecy: Brienna is able to receive divine visions, although they remain ambiguous in nature. Spell Cards Brienna's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Remembrance「Honor the Birth」: Brienna strikes in a simple pattern, then after firing a wave of projectiles, repeats the first pattern. * Sweet Memories「Days of Yore」: Brienna forces her opponent to memorize a dodging pattern before firing a powerful wave that re-materializes said pattern. * Circle Unbroken「Circle of Life」: Brienna fires a cyclic, constantly repeating but extremely accurate projectile pattern. * Memory「Eidetic Memory of the Universe」: Brienna conjures the very essence of cosmos to trap her opponent. After being reinforced by Utopia, Brienna's known Spell Cards are as follows. * Reincarnation「History Remembered」: Brienna forces her opponent to dodge waves of projectiles upon being caught in a time loop. * Reminiscence「Spiritual Thesis」: Brienna fires a threatening pattern, repeated from Faustina Marlowe. * Emblem of Arrogance「Twilight of Gods」: Brienna draws from her opponent Sigrid Fafnir's pride and arrogance to punish her enemies. * Reminiscence「Hell's Executioner」: Brienna fires a threatening pattern, repeated from Mephilia Fatus. * Emblem of Suffering「Blood of the Unclean」: Brienna draws from her opponent Sayaka Chuda's cursed existence to torment her enemies. * Reminiscence「Shimmering Throne of Asgard」: Brienna fires a threatening pattern, repeated from Omi Yggdrasil. * Emblem of Apathy「Syllables of God's Name」: Brienna draws from her opponent Mary Maark's fatigue and resignation to end her enemies. * Reminiscence「Count to Four and More」: Brienna fires a threatening pattern, repeated from Lockie Yggdrasil. * 「Eidetic Memory of a Hero's Journey」: Brienna copies a single pattern from every opponent her opponents have faced, and uses them in quick succession. Storylines * Tales of the West : Land of Divine Melancholy features her as a Stage 3 Boss. * Tales of the West : Night of Fractal Horizon features her as a Stage Ex Boss. Trivia * Both Brienna and Crowfax are traditionally-sounding Celtic names. * Her powers - and role as a Stage Ex Boss - reminds of Keine Kamishirasawa from Touhou Project. Category:Character Category:Avalon